A Rose meet the Hellsings
by Rosegurl1
Summary: Updated chapter 1 and 2. More will come and it has a beta. A dhampir from the USA is hired to work in Hellsing. How will she cope with dealing with all the crazy things in it. Please do read, and review. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

_**Update: **_Thanks to my new and lovely beta Ever Autumn13 for editing this chapter for me. From now on she will be my beta.

I don't own anything from Hellsing, only thing I own is my ooc. I am only doing this for fun. Hellsing belong to it creator.

_**Author's note: **_This is my first fanfic. This story takes place after the Valentine Brothers attack on the Hellsing. I only have seen both the anime and OVA. I have never read the mangas. I hope you like it and please review. Sorry for my spell and grammar. ^-^

_**A Rose Meets the Hellsings**_

_Chapter 1_

A dark red- haired woman passively walked out of a busy London airport, where an old butler held up an elegantly written sign. The sign read "Roslina Maria Rowland", which was her name, but she liked to be called Rose. Her dark green eyes were hidden under her black framed, rose-tinted sunglasses, which made everything look like it was covered with soft light. She walked over to the butler with a half smile on her face. "Hello, that's me," She said nicely to the old butler. The old butler looked at her while he gently lowered the sign. The butler looked thin, but still had good amount of mussels underneath his clothing. He had his black hair in a ponytail, and looked like a typical English butler that you would have seen in the movies. She could tell by the way he moved that he could easily kill her if she made a wrong move, and even though she knew that, her smile never wavered from her pale but pretty face. "Hello, Miss Rowland, I am Walter and I will take you to the Hellsing estate," the old butler said as he bowed lightly to her. He offered to take her bags, and then led her to the car which was only about 30 meters away.

The new black Jaguar shined in the sunlight. Walter told Rose, it would be one of the few days in England that the sun would be shinning. He opened the trunk of the car and put her two bags in. After he closed the trunk of the car he raced to her side of the car, and opened the door. She wasn't shocked at the luxury of the car when she got in. As the ride continued on, Rose couldn't help but feel a little out of place in the Jaguar. She was wearing a simple black mesh turtleneck, with a red tank top underneath. Her top was fitted to her body and had a woven design around her neck. The only jewelry she wore was a pair of small white gold hoop earrings.

Suddenly Walter with a smile on his face broke the silence. "Sir Hellsing will be waiting for you. Also your things will be put in the guestroom." She nodded gently to show she was listening. Silence immediately took over the car. Rose gently took off her black sunglass. They were unnecessary because the tinted windows. She stared out the window with her dark green eyes, watching as London passed her by. She didn't care much about the famous landmarks, because her mind was drowned in her thoughts. She had never been outside the States in her entire life, and on top of that she was invited to England, by Sir Hellsing herself. Many emotions were rushing through her head. Even though she was feeling anxious about meeting Sir Hellsing, she didn't let it show on her pretty face. She had been killing what most people believed were myths, vampires. Hiding it from normal people had not been easy task over the years and she slowly thought about what her role in this world would be when the vampires were all gone.

London's busy streets had come and gone a few hours ago and now, Rose was looking at the rolling hills of the English countryside. It was a little too green for her taste, but she could live with it for a while. The manor of the Hellsing estate slowly moved closer every minute as the car got closer. It looked more like a castle then a manor. The look and size of the manor left her awestruck, but she kept a calm mask on her face. After a few moments of driving down the long drive way, they finally stopped in front of the manor. Then the black haired butler opened her car door and led her inside.

She followed his lead and went inside. The inside seemed larger than the exterior; it was dark and had that ancient elegance that she liked very much. When she was walking, she felt like someone was watching her as she slowly walked up the stairs behind the old butler. The feeling she felt was more like curiosity, than the lust to kill her. The dark green-eyed girl smiled faintly. She had a feeling she knew who it was, but for now she kept it to herself. Every once in a while she could see out of the corner of her eye a pair of blood-red in the old paintings on the walls. She kept a ghostly smile on her lips until she arrived in front of the wooden doors of Sir Hellsing's office. Walter knocked on the door.

"Come in." The distinct sharpness of a woman's voice came through the solid entry way.

Walter opened the door and she walked into the huge office. The first thing she saw was the infamous Sir Integra sitting behind a massive oak desk. She was a blue-eyed, long blonde-haired woman wearing the traditional suit; pinned to it was a cross. The woman had an intimidating aura about her, as she sat there and smoked her cigar. Rose had a feeling that Sir Integra was not a woman she wanted to piss off.

Integra's glasses flashed as she looked up from her paperwork to Rose. "Welcome Miss Roslina Rowland. I'm Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. I run the Hellsing Organization. I have been running this organization just like my father did." The blonde-haired woman said with a calm, but commending voice.

"Thank you for having me, Sir. Please just call me Rose," Said the deep red-haired woman as she sat down in a chair that was placed in front of Sir Integra's desk. "Tea will up in moment, Sir," The old butler said with a bow. Integra gently moved her head dismissing Walter to go make the tea.

"Rose, I see from my file that this is the first time that been outside the states. It also states that you worked for a few vampire hunters, and you are a Dhamir*."The leader of the Hellsing Organization said in that matter-of-fact voice to the woman in front of her.

"That is all correct, sir." Rose said as she moved her hair off to one side. "They say good things about you. As long as you work for me, you will follow orders." Sir Integra said with a knowing voice. "Yes, Sir. I will do my best." Rose replied with great strength in her voice and Sir Integra motioned her dismissal. Right as the dark red-haired huntress was opening the ancient door; Rose turned toward the intimidating woman and spoke once more. "What about my blood intake?"

"It has been already taken care of, Ms. Rowland." And Rose closed the door to the person who was starting her new life.

*Dhamir – half vampire


	2. Chapter 2

_**Update: **_Thanks to my new and lovely beta Ever Autumn13 for editing this chapter for me. From now on she will be my beta.

I don't own anything from Hellsing, only thing I own is my ooc. I am only doing this for fun. Hellsing belong to it creator.

_**Author's note: **_This is my first fanfic. This story takes place after the Valentine Brothers attack on the Hellsing. I only have seen both the anime and OVA. I have never read the mangas. I hope you like it and please review. Sorry for my spell and grammar, I am still work on it. Sorry not updating, I was having writers block. ^-^

_**A Rose Meets the Hellsings**_

_Chapter 2_

Walter then returned with a tray of tea. As he pored two cups for both ladies, and asked them how they would like their tea. Rose told him to put a few spoonfuls of sugar in her tea and Sir Integra took hers plain.. Although Rose could eat and drink human food it tasted rather plain to the rich taste of human blood. After taking a few sips, the crimson haired girl put down her tea. "Walter, show her to her room. Rose, you will be training at the shooting range tonight with some of my people. Your guns are already in your room, and I had Walter upgrade some of them. You both may go now." the blonde leader ordered after she finished her cup of tea.

Rose nodded in thanks to Sir Integra and turned to leave. She realized Walter had cleaned up, and took away the tray and the cups, then silently got back to the office without her noticing. She got up from the chair and followed the aging butler out of the huge office. "This way Miss."Walter calmly said as he escorted her through the house and to her room. As he open the door to her room, Rose realized that it was larger than her apartment in the states. On the table to the far side, her guns lay clean and shiny. She turned around to thank Walter for his work as he walked out the door. He gave her a look that said, 'it was not problem for him.'

He then left her to get settled in. She looked around the elegantly painted gray room and saw her bags at the foot of the scarlet colored king size bed. She sauntered over to her bags and started to unpack her things. When she was finished she went over to her guns on the table looked them over. 'Walter did a great job', she thought as she picked up one of her upgraded handguns. The old colt revolver had a rose with its thorny stem wrapped around the longer silver barrel. '_This rose of thorns that you can never cut, because they will cut you down by God's will_.' Was engraved on the ivory handle. As she looked down at her mother's two identical guns she whispered to herself, "I am doing the work you left for me." as a tear ran down her pale face.

Rose then gently put the gun down on the round oak table, and walked to the stark white bathroom. She took a shower and change into her midnight black pajamas. She pulled her long auburn hair in to a messy bun. She walked over to bed and set her alarm clock for six at night. Rose is asleep before her head hit the pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything from Hellsing, only thing I own is my ooc. I am only doing this for fun. Hellsing belong to it creator.

_**Author's note: **_Sorry for not updating, I been having a major writer's block that started last chapter. ^-^

_**A Rose Meets the Hellsings**_

_Chapter 3_

A red haired woman wake up to the buzzing sound of the alarm clock next to her on the nightstand, and she gently hit it to shut it up. She yawns that shows her pretty, but pointy teeth as she got up from big, soft bed. Her stomach starts to growl at her, and then she realizes that she hasn't eaten anything since the plane. So she picks up the phone; which is by the alarm clock, and dials the number to the kitchen. "Hello, how can I help you?" said a shy female voice.

"Hello, this is Miss Rowland. Please send up two bags of o+ blood and some toast with butter." She said in a gently tone of voice.

"It will be up soon, Madam."

"Good."

Then Rose hangs up the phone and walk to the bathroom. She brushes out her still damp hair into a high ponytail. When the knock on the door came, she walks to it and open the door with small smile. '_That was fast._' she thought to herself.

Before her is a small, shy looking maid holding tray of blood and toast with a glass with it. The maid give her the tray and walking whether quickly: before Rose can thank her. She moves the tray inside her room and closes the door gently with her left foot. She sat the tray down on side table near a big, comfy chair that is near the fireplace on the far side of the room. She sits down on the large, comfy leather chair and starts to pour herself a cup of blood. Between the sips of blood, she takes bits of her buttered toast. The dark liquid makes the toast taste better to her. The liquid that flows thru the veins of humans taste is hard to describe, but it is wonderful. She easily down both the blood and toast with ease, and when the cup is empty she put it back on the tray. She gently wipes away any blood around her month before starting to get dressed.

Rose layout a black tank-top with a pair of motorcycle pants with red accents, and then she takes off her pjs. On her pale back is large scar of a cross that runs down her whole back. She put on her outfit and put on a pair of black lace up boots with blood red laces; that she put under her pants. After getting dressed for the night: she opens an almost empty gun bag and walks to the table that is holding all of her guns. Then she pulls out a pair of black gloves with white stitches and put them on. After that she gently packs them into the bag, and then she is ready to go to the range. She takes a good whiff of air, and follow the sent of gun powder. It took out of the manor, and it takes her a few moments to get there. The sky is inky black with dots of stars, which shimmer dimly in the sky. The half moon is hanging low in the dark night, hardly above the tree line.

Once she got there an odd sight lay before her. A petite, spiky, blond haired woman with well endowed assets, in a yellow hellsing uniform that looks like she will bust out of it, is arguing with a tall, dark haired man. The man is wearing a red floppy hat with the same color trench coat, and under it is a white shirt with black pants. "But, Master. I don't want to." Said the petite blond with a pout, and her arms folded under her big boobs: which made them look bigger. To Rose the woman is acting like a child, which is not getting her way.

"You will do what I say Police Girl." Said the dark, tall man to his fledgling that is pouting in front of him.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything from Hellsing, only thing I own is my ooc. I am only doing this for fun. Hellsing belong to it creator.

_**Author's note: **_Sorry for not updating, I been having a major writer's block. ^-^

_**A Rose Meets the Hellsings**_

_Chapter 4_

"Master, that is not my name. It is Seras Victoria." said the pouty blonde, but her master is not listening. The tall, black haired man raised his white gloved hand to his fledgling, to stop her from talking more. The vampire turns around and sees Rose standing there. She knows who he is; Alucard the pet of the Hellsing family. He gives her is normal wolfish smile that is ear to ear. The smile makes him look demented human with blood red eyes. Her inner dark beast purr with delight and fear of him, but she doesn't shows on her pale face in the moonlight.

"Ohh, New girl." Alucard said in his dark and deep voice.

"Hello, Old man. I heard many feared things about you." Rose said with a slight smile. Alucard laughs softly at the red haired woman. He sees that her eyes of the color of dark grove of green. They are so different from his master's icy blue eyes, but both have the power to lead men to their deaths. Her scent to him is the smell of sweet, earthy smell of desert sage after the rain, with the odor of gunpower, blood and hint of untouch white rose. Her scent is mouth watering, but his master's scent is more heavenly. The red eyed being that looks like a man, turn away from her to walk to one of the gun range booths and look across the field of fire. What ever he was thinking he keep to himself. Then the blonde vampire walks up to with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Sears Victoria. Master is always like that." The petite woman said while holding out her hand for a handshake from the red haired woman.

"Hey. I'm Roslina Rowland. Please call me by Rose." The dark green eyed woman said as she shakes the woman's hand.

Then Rose saw that here is a huge cannon on Seras's back. The cannon must have weighs a few tons, but the girl before her carries it like it was nothing. Although she is a Dhampir, she don't have the great strength as a vampire, but she is stronger then most humans. She walks away from the petite blonde to the booth on one side of the elder vampire. She wonders why the most feared vampire in the world chose the one the most child-like person as fledgling. She heard Seras move to her booth on the other side of her master, Alucard.

"The targets are set at five, ten, twenty, thirty and one hundred miles. Hit them in the heart or the head." Said the dark voice man in a bored voice. "If you miss I get to deal out the punishment." Alucard said with dark humor in his voice. Seras pales at the idea of her master's ideas of punishment. Rose like the challenge of this task, as she put downs her gun bag gently to the ground. She opens up the bag and gets her relovers out with normal bullets, because tonight she is not hunting ghouls. She puts the gun and the bullets on to the little shelve in front of her. She picks put one of her guns and open the box of bullets. Most guns like this have six holes to place the bullets in, but these guns of eight. She fills each of the guns with bullets excepted one hole in each gun. Then she flips them close.

The act of loading the guns took lest then a few moments, to do. She takes her shots at the five, ten and twenty without a problem. All of those hits are head shots. The thirty and the one hundred is going to be a little harder to do with her normal eyes. So she is going to use her vampiric vision and she only going to use one eye. She only has one hole in her vampiric vision that is at the back of her head, where the neck meets the back of her head. Her dark green eyes slowly turn blood red with streaks moving thru out her iris.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything from Hellsing, only thing I own is my ooc. I am only doing this for fun. Hellsing belong to it creator.

_**Author's note: **_Sorry for not updating, I been having a major writer's block. ^-^ Also been reading the manga, which is awsome in it own right. I will update chapters 1-4 soon. My muse is being a fickle being with me, but I will try to update weekly and that will be the same for my Kuro fic too. Any who wants to beta this or my others stories please pm me. Any help will be nice.

_**A Rose Meets the Hellsings**_

_Chapter 5_

Once the eye is fully red, she shot at both human shaped targets. Rose smile lightly as both of the bullets hit the headshots. With a few blinks, her vampiric eye slowly return to its normal dark green color. The dark red haired dhampir look at Seras' targets and sees that all but one had a hit. Rose only shakes her head, as she quickly cleans her guns, and put them into her gun bag.

Hours pass since the last shot rings out in the clear night, and the sky slowly lighten to a rosey dawn. The two ladies walks to the door to the masion with more powerfull vampire behind them. The blonde is blushing badly, and gently rubs her butt. The dhmair feels a little bad for the baby vampire, but she have to learn to grow up. Seras choose this unlife and it is not easy. Rose know only a part of that life, all because she still part human. Even her had to grow up fast and fight back or you will get killed. Someone at the door breaks Rose's thoughts, by being there.

The old bulter meets the group of beings at the door. "Alucard, Sir Interga wants to see you later today about the training last night, and a mission. Miss Rose and Miss Seras, she will also like to see you about a mission later today." Walter said in his normal calm tone, but his eyes shows that he is about to fall asleep on his feet.

"Of course. I do my Master's will." Alucard said with a light smile that is creepy to see as he walks into the shadow near the wall which everyone there hopefully goes to his room. The dhampir and the petite vampire only nods, then walk to their rooms too worn out to wave goodbye. To Rose it seems to take forever to get to her room. Once there the dhampir takes a quick shower before going to bed. Her damp red hair is up in a loose bun, and she fell in to bed. She was asleep before her head hits the pillow the secound time less then two days.

The halfing woke up around one o'clock, with a light yawn she got up knowing that she don't want to be late for the meeting with her new boss. Then a knock on the door to her room, so she open it to find Watler standing there holding some clothers. "Good afternoon, Miss Rose. I got your uniforms here. the elderyl bulter said.

"Thank you, Walter." the green eye dhmapir said with a light smile, hoping that she don't get Seras' uniform. Seras' uniform also seems to be for fanservies for the boys, and Rose knows that she don't like to be seen that way. Walter with a slight bow gives her uniforms, and walks away. She hopes that he had some help running this huge place, but she hardly seen any maid, or any other people. With that thought the young woman close the door, and lay out one of her uniforms.

The dhmapir is glad to see that she didn't get a copy of Seras' uniform, to her delight. The bottom of the uniform are a pair of fitted, black motorcycle pants. Her uniform top that is similer to Seras' but only dark blue that is close to black, with a red and gold logo of Hellsing. She quickly change itnot her new uniform, and it fits like a glove. Then she pull on her soft sole boots that don't make a lot of noise when she walks. Rose walk into the bathroom and pull her hair into a pontytail to finish up the look.

After making sure that everything was in its place, Rose walk out of her room and follow her nose to the kitchen. Her scent of smell is better then any human, but it has it down sides like she cannot turn it off. When she got there she quickly made herself some eggs and got a bag of blood for lunch. Once she sits down to eat, a familiar dark aura came into the room.

"Hello, Alucard." the halfing said without looking up from her food.

"Hello, Flower Girl."said the tall man that moves to sit down across from her.

She look up when he called her Flower Girl, and only rise an eyebrow. Rose hopes that nickname don't stick, because she hates it. It make her seem that she have to work at getting her name back.

(Next you will see her fight Ghouls. Will Alucard call her by her real name? Flower Girl comes from a rp I did with a friend.)


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything from Hellsing, only thing I own is my ooc. I am only doing this for fun. Hellsing belong to it creator.

_**Author's note: **_Sorry for not updating, my internet is being a pain. Of course I don't own Hellsing in anyway. My lovely muse is jumping between this and my Kuroshitsuij is giving me a overlode of ideas, that my brain cannot keep up. I would like a beta for both stories, if you want to do it, please drop me a line.

_**A Rose Meets the Hellsings**_

_Chapter 6_

Alucard watch with shocked and awe as the dhampir is eating egg while drinking some blood. He didn't even bother to hid his feelings from this young woman with firey red hair. This halfling is willing to feed her vampiric side, unlike his blonde flegling. For the unlife of him, he don't understand why that Seras will do that. When Rose's eyebrow when up as he give her the nickname; the dark haired man only give her a creepy smile that he is known for. His creepy smile can scare the daylights out of most people, but this young woman not only smile back and contune to eat. Which show him that she have an iron will, that will not bend to him. Unknowing to Alucard, the young woman that he is sitting across from him is scared of him, but she make sure her mask didn't fall in front of this age old vampire. Rose don't trust the man in red to show her weakness, because there is a chance that he will use it against her.

The green eyed woman slowly finish eating her meal under the glare of the No-Life King, which can unerve the most people. Rose mentaly sigh and let him stare, because she don't have the power to fight him. Once done eating she starts to clean up her mess that she made earlier, when the young woman feels someone pushing at her mental walls that she had to built up over the years. The pressure in her mind's eye is a mass of black mass without shape or form, but her first wall is holding up quiet well. The first wall is a lake with still water that mirror a clear blue sky, rarely has anyone broken thru all her walls since she was a small child. "Old man, you have to do better than that. Try to live in a town where a so called vampire that reads minds, but he still cannot break that first wall. That sparkly one is a pain in the butt." Rose said in a mocking tone, but she knows that Alucard is twenty times more stonger than that poser will ever be.

"You are a strong one, Flower Girl. If I wanted to I would break all your walls, but I am only testing you. Plus anyone who sparkle is a fairy with a blood fatish." the man said with a devil's smile as the dark pressure on her mid lifted.

"I don't doubt that for a minute. I have to agree with you about sparkly ones." Rose said with a slight smile as she turn to put the dishes in the sink.

Then Alucard feel the pull of his master is calling him and he have to go. The tall, dark haired man got up from his chair and using the shadows around him to disappar to his master's office. Rose is quietly glad that he takes his dark aura with him, because she didn't know how much longer her mask would hold up. The pale skined woman slowly turn on the water to do her dishes, and don't give that old bulter more work. While she is waiting the water to full the sink, she start to hmm Amazing Grace to calm her nerves after talking to Alucard. The forest green eyed woman hmm the whole song as she cleans up after herself. Walter came into the kitchen and see Rose finish cleaning the table where she had ate.

"Hello, Miss Rose. You don't have to do that." the bulter with a dark pontytail said.

"Hey, Walter. I don't mind, and plus I am not use to being waited on." the woman said with a last wipe of the table.

(I know that this chapter is her butt kick time, but my lovely muse is not here. So it is a little shorter than what I usually write. Please review and free cookies for everyone.)


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note: **__Sorry for not updating anything, my muse wanted a break. Of course I don't own Hellsing in anyway, but I do own the OC Rose. She will not be fighting in this chapter, and she is not happy about that. I still don't have an idea who to pair her with, I will think on your ideas. Thanks a lot for reading. ^-^_

_**A Rose Meets the Hellsings**_

_Chapter 7_

"You called my Master." the man in red that calls himself a monster said, as he fase thru the floor of Sir Integra's office. Alucard is standing in front of the oak desk that the Master of Monsters is behind. The bloude knight is way to use to her dark servent fasing thru the floor and walls of her home to care anymore. She knows anyway if he is in the room anyway because of the seals that bind him to her family bloodline. Integra still doing paperwork that seems to never end to her and smoking a thin cigar. The smoke from the cigar flows around her like a light fog on a early morning. Alucard knows that they will kill her one day, but he can wait until then and be free from this family line that he is bond too.

"How our newest member do last night?" she said getting strait to the point. Knowing Alucard the sooner she done talking to him the sooner he gets out of her hair for the moment.

"Flower Girl is a rarety. A female dhampir with full control of her powers is rare. I will like to see more of her powers in combat." the vampire in red said smiling his wolfish smile that he is known for and many fear. The young knight in the green suit looks up at him with a rised eyebrow at the nickname that he has given to Miss Rowen. Her icy blue eyes calmly look at his firey red ones, almost like she will not be moved by his smile.

"Well, she seems to be a nice fit here. Alucard don't annoy her too much." she said with a small smile, knowing that he will bug that poor woman when he will get bored.

"Yes, Master." Alucard said with a smile that is all not nice.

Than Sir Integra pick up the phone on her desk that is near her computer and push the button for the kitchen. With a ring, Walter pick up the phone that is on the wall of the kitchen.

"Walter send up Seras and Rose to my office." the young knight said in a calm tone.

"Right away, Sir." the dark haired butler said, and hang up.

Then Walter turn to the red haired dhampiress in a calm manner, "Sir Integra want to see you and Seras in her office. I will get Seras."

"Sure, see ya up there." Rose said with a light smile as she leaves the kitchen with the old butler behind her. It took her a few minutes to get the stairs, that is where is meet up with the bloude haired vampiress in her uniform that seems way to tight on her.

(I know this is short. -sigh- My muse don't like me this week.)


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: **__Sorry for not updating anything, my muse wanted a break. Of course I don't own Hellsing in anyway, but I do own the OC Rose. There will be fighting in this chapter. I don't write a lot of fighting scene, so please forgive me. ^-^ I don't know who to pair with Rose, I would like some ideas. -sigh- Thanks you for all you review and watch. I like to see more review, but I am still going to post more chapters for those who watch me. ^-^ _

_**A Rose Meets the Hellsings**_

_Chapter 8_

The two young ladies follow the graying butler up the stairs to Sir Integra's office for the meeting about the upcoming mission. Rose is ready to fight again, but she have to be careful how hard to push her limits in the mission. At the landing of the top of the stairs they all hear gunshots coming from the office, it broke the thoughts of the twenty-one year old dhampir. The forest green eyed woman look at both Walter and Seras to see what is going on.

The petite bloude haired vampiress let out a knowing sigh even thou she don't need to breath. The elder butler didn't seem too consern as this happens on the normal bases. It took a few moments to get to the office doors and that is when Walter knock. After a few minutes of slince the older man open the door to a scene that seem out of place in the calm office. The dark red haired woman's eyes went wide for a moment as sees what is before her because she ever thought to see in a million years.

Her boss with the long bloude hair is standing up behind her oak desk with a smoking gun in her hands, and looking more than a little piss at someone laughing to her left. That someone is Alucard with half of his head blown off and still laughing like it was funny. Rose sees that his head is slowly healing back, but it is one of though things that she will never get out of her head as long as she lives. The dhampir thinks that the elder vampire is off his rocker by making his master piss off at him.

She looks at his flegling, her green eyes meets the young vampiress blues and see that they are thinking the same thing about Alucard. Walter didn't seem worried about the scene that it in front of them. The bulter clear his throut to get the leader of the Hellsing Oragnization to notice them, because she is still seething at whatever the vampire in red said or did.

Sir Integra finally notice the small group that is now in her office, and she fix the coat of her green suit before lighting a another cigar. Then after a long drag, she calmly sits down in her chair. Rose and Seras sit down in the chairs in front of the oak desk, that has still some paperwork left on it. Meanwhile Walter move over to the right side of the Master of Monsters, and Alucard with his whole face heal up stands behind the two chairs where the young ladies are sitting.

Walter hands Sir Integra the report file for tonight's mission and she open it than read it quickly. "This report in my hands said there at least one vampire and unknown number of ghouls in a warhouse an hour outside of London. The only ones are going are you three, because I cannot afford to have my men go and not here to keep me safe." the young woman in the green suit said in a calm manner.

"Is that your order, Master?" the elder vampire said darkly. Rose can almost feel the No-Life King smile in the most bloodthirty way, that makes the little hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, but she kpet her face in a mask-like calm.

"My orders are the same as always Alucard. Searce and Destory." Sir Integra said in a cool tone, like he ask that question before every mission. With that statement Seras and Rose got up and leave the office as Alucar fase thru the floor.

Once outside the boss's office the dark red haired woman turn to the bloude vampire that is shorter than her by a few feet.

"I have to get my weapons from my room. I will be right down." the female dhamir said nicely.

"Sure, but don't take to long. Master does not like to wait."

"Understood." Rose said with a slight wave as she runs to her room. Once in her room she quickly put on a belt with pockets that holds her blessed bullets, also put on the shoulder holser that holds her colts. The last thing that she put on is her black, leather gloves and her blessed silver knifes that are hidden thru out her clothes. All that only took a few minutes, and Rose let herself out to the truck that is waiting for them. She can alrightly see Seras in the back of the milltary type truck, so the young woman with green eyes hop in the back of it with a grace that no human would have.

"Hey, Seras."

"Hi, Rose. We are almost ready to go." the young woman is yellow said.

The green eyed woman only nodded as the truck starts to move to the battlefield. Rose is glad that she going into battle for the first time in a while. Twenty minutes after they moving to the site, while musing on how to kill their targets, a man in red partly fas thru roof the truck. "My, My what wonderful thaoughts on destorying the upcoming targets." the vampire with raven black hair that never stay the same leagth for long. The red haired dhampir jump slightly at the sound of Alucard's dark voice that shook her from ther thoughts.

"Do you even knock? Plus my thoughts are my own. So butt out." Rose said with a huff in her voice.

"Your thoughts are too loud. That I didn't even have to try." Alucard said with a laughing tone in his voice.

Seras watch quietly at the meeting of her Master and the Dhamir. She sees that her Master is bored and picking on the new girl. The blue eyed vampried knows that he can keep up for hours. The nineteen year old vampire feels a little sorry for the woman, but she is a little relived that he is not messing with her. Rose huff again before speaking, "Still having someone commenting on my thoughts is a little too weird for me." Then she give him a death glare that most men would run away from, but he only laugh because he is used to that look from his Master Integra.

It lasted for twenty more minutes, and when they got to their mission area. Alucard fase back outside the truck and the two young ladies hop out of the truck. Rose grab the colts out of their holser with a dark smile on her face. She carefully walk into the warehouse keeping to the shadows. She keeps her scent hidden from the ghouls and vampire. Keeping to the shadows as she sees the ghouls walking around, and take careful aim. Then shots the rotten corpes without giving away her position Then she heard the booming sounds of Alucard's and Police girl's guns.

(Wow, this is the longest chapter I did in a while. ^-^ I like always I would like a review. But I will update as soon as my muse is ready again.)


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note: **__Sorry for not updating anything, my muse wanted a break. Of course I don't own Hellsing in anyway, but I do own the OC Rose. There will be fighting in this chapter. I don't write a lot of fighting scene, so please forgive me. ^-^ Thanks you for all you review and watch. I like to see more review, but I am still going to post more chapters for those who watch me. ^-^ This is being beta by Ever Autumn13, but she is busy at the moment so I am going to post this without edits._

_**A Rose Meets the Hellsings**_

_Chapter 9_

The ghouls that she shot didn't become ashes like normal, but evey heatshot she made they burst into a million foul smelling pieces. The smell of rot and death full the air like someone left their trash out for three days under the desert sun, and it almost makes her gag from the smell. '_Great a chiped vampire, here. They are worse than normal vamps_.' Rose thought to herself as she queietly move in the shadows deeper into the warehouse. The green eyed dhampir click the com mic in her ear so she can talk to Seras.

"Seras, watch your back this ghouls are made by a chip vamp." the young woman said in whisper.

"Righto, and be careful your self." the bloude vampiress said back.

"I am always careful. I will check back in ten." the green eyed huntress said, and click her com off.

There have been an incares of vampire activy in the states, but it not from any of the vampire clans that dots the landscape. '_So they have made it here to England. I have to tell Sir Integra what I know once this is mission is over_.' Rose thought as she shots a few more ghouls in the head with out much effort. Small slvers of moonlight coming thru the windows and cracks in the roof of the warehouse, which she moves around. She can tell that this vampire is farelly young with all the ghouls that is dead by her hands and the sounds of guns of her teammates in distens killing more ghouls. Rose quietly pick her way thru the gore and blood that seems to staen the floor.

After shoting fourteen ghouls, her guns are emty. The red - haired young womans knows because the weight is slightly lighter then a full guns. It took her a few years to master knowing when her guns are without ammo. With a quick flip open she dump the emty shells and the slight shake of her hips fourteen bullets lands perfectly into her guns. Then she rolls them close on her legs and the action of relouding her guns took less than a half a secound. Rose knows that every secound counts in a fight against ghouls and/or vampire. A secound is the differens between life and death.

In the darkness of the night she can hear booming sounds of Alucard and Seras' guns in the background as she slowly move center of this mess. Rose smells the vampire before she saw him. The vampire smell of death and musk of bad cloon. Still hidding in the shadows she move closer to the smell, and then she see the vampire in a blue suit with a black tie. His dark brown hair pull back with a black ribben, and his red eyes are calm. The dhampir moves behind the man with a dark smile playing on her lips.

"Hello, Handsome. You are going to die tonight." Rose said darkly and throw her voice so it sounds that it everywhere and not behind him.

"Really? Lets see who dies tonight, but it will not be me." the male chiped vampire said with bright smile.

Rose shot a few bullets at the vampire but he moves out of the away of them. She quietly curse under her breath as he pulls out a semi-automate out of his suit juacket and aim at her. Her guns gave away her postion, and he starts shoting at her. One of the bullet came close hitting her in the head but she moved out of the way and a few starns of red hair got cut. The green eyed dhampiress growled lowly because she don't want help from Alucard or anyone else to take down this lowly FREAK. Her eyes move from forest green to a dark, red wine color and step out from the shadows.

(Thank you for reading I hope my fight scenes are not so bad. Please reveiw. Peace out.)


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author's Note:**____I don't own Hellsing, but I do own Rose. Any ideas that comes from different searces like books and etc. are not mine, but their use in the plot is mine. My beta's computer is acting up on her: so I will post without her edits. There is going to be mild cusing. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and hope for more to come._

_**A Rose meets Hellsing**_

_Chapter 10_

Rose keep her guns trained on the vampire in front of her, as she dodging the on coming bullets with a grace of a dancer. The dhampir quietly waits for the chipped vampire male's semi-autos to jam, so she doesn't have to waste anymore bullets on him. The wine red eyed huntress smiles lightly as gracefully weaving around the bullets. The suited monster thinks that she is creepy, because she smells like human, but she moves like a vampire. He is not use to a woman fighting back and gaining ground little by little.

"You got to do better then that Halfling Witch to kill Me." the FREAK male vampire said in-between the rounds of bullets that he shooting at the woman with red hair.

"I am only started to warm up, Sweetie!" Rose said in mocking tone to the vampire as she uses a shadow to pull out the blessed blades from her clothes without her victom noticing.

A sting of a bullet that grase her arm near her shoulder, and a few droplets falls on the fake's face near his mouth. The young woman hiss lightly in pain knowing that the wound will heal in a matter of moments, and have a good idea of the male is going to do. The vampire lickes the blood of his face and has a euforic look on his face of her sweet blood: before he fall to the bloody floor of the werehouse in agony of the poison that hidden in the dhampir's blood. He lay there in agony for a few minutes that seems to last forever as she moves her forty-fives at his chest. "May God have marcy on your soul." Rose said before she puts him out of his mistry. She make sure that he is truely dead, so she shoots him in the head.

The woman wearing her bloody uniform clicks on her com, "All clear. I am heading back to the truck." She clicks her com off before Seras have the chance to comment. Rose feels a dark aura behind her, and the weapons that are hidden in her shadow flys through the air. She hears the dull inpacks of the blades behind her into the wall, and wonders why it didn't hit anyone. The red haired woman turn around and sees that behind the mass of shadows that makes hers look midnight blue, her blades are inbedded in the wall. The mass of shadows comes together in the form of Alucard. "You almost knick my heart, but you have to be a little faster than that to kill me." the vampire in red said to the young woman as she walked away from him to the doors of the werehouse.

By the time got to the massive doors of the werehouse, her blades are safely hidden in her clothes by her shadow. Her eyes slowy return to their normal dark green color, and sees that the clean up crue is starting to clean up their mess. She still can feel the elder vampire behind her as she walks to the truck. Once in the truck Rose look down at the clothes, to see them all bloody. "That was not worth ruining a new uniform." the young woman said with a lightly sigh as the blonde vampire hops in the truck with her. Then they leave the clean up crue to their work while they go back to the manor.

(Please do review. I love to hear from you.)


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:**____I don't own Hellsing, but I do own Rose. Any ideas that comes from different sources like books and etc. are not mine, but their use in the plot is mine. My beta's computer is acting up on her: so I will post without her edits. I hope everyone had a good holiday. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and hope for more to come._

_**A Rose meets Hellsing**_

_Chapter 11_

A few hours back at the manor, Rose is clean herself up and wearing her usual outfit of black tank top and dark washed jeans. She also finished her report on tonight's mission, and places it in a tan folder. The young woman put on her soft sole boots and walks out of her room with the folder in her hand. Sir Integra's office is on the third floor, but it didn't take very long for the woman with forest green eyes to the doors to the office. She knock loudly on the door. "Come in." a woman's voice said through thick doors.

Rose opens the door and walks into the office. She gently places the mission report in the in-tray on Interga's desk. "You know that the report is due tomorrow night." the woman with long blonde hair said slightly worn out away. The woman with dark green eyes sits down and cross her legs before she say anything. "Yes, I know. Sir, but I want to talk to you about the F.R.E.." the young woman said in a calm voice.

"What about them?"

"They are not only here, but they are also in the U.S. The vampire courts don't really like or care for them. If they are in a place where one of the courts places owns, and they are taken out." Rose said simply.

The blonde haired knight eyebrow went up when young woman in front of her, said something about vampire courts acting a lot like Alucard when he comes to a weak F.R.E.A.K. "How many F.R.E.A.K.s are in the U.S.? Also how many courts are there?" Interga ask.

"I don't know the number of the F.R.E.A.K.s in the Unite States, but most are laying low making a lot harder to get the numbers on them. There are three courts that most vampires falls into. First court is the Black court that is similar to Alucard but a slightly weaker. They have to drink blood on a daily bases and weak against sunlight. The second court is the Red court and they feed off the emotions like lust, envy, and etc. Any emotions other than the ones I said like love will harm them if someone touches them. The last court is White and they are the weakest of all them, because they fight there vampiric side."

(Know it been a while but I been busy. –hugs- )


	12. Chapter 12

_**Author's Note:**____I don't own Hellsing, but I do own Rose. Any ideas that comes from different sources like books and etc. are not mine, but their use in the plot is mine. My beta's computer is acting up on her: so I will post without her edits. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts and hope for more to come._

_**A Rose meets Hellsing**_

_Chapter 12_

Sir Integra looks at the woman before her and wonders how she knows all this. As far she knows there haven't been any courts in England since Alucare became a servent to the Hellsing bloodline. The bloude knight place her hands under her chin and interlace them. The young woman with dark red hair pause for a moment before talking again. "Red and White courts keep in check a bit by working with the White Conscail. They are a group of people with magic that acts like the sercet police for magical beings. Black courts is very small and they are hardly seen around anymore." the woman said calmly.

"What do they call my vampires?" Interga asks, wondering about the other side of the veil. She don't know that side of the world as a mortal with powers other than having Alucard on her side.

"They give vampires like Alucard the title of Elder. Because he is one of the first vampires to come to be. Seras and I have the title of Princess. Mine and Seras title comes from being the childern of a Elder. Seras will became one if she is willing to drink blood. But I will never out grow that title, because of my half blood." Rose said in a knowing tone in her voice.

"Thank you for your report. It gives me something to think about." the female knight said while filing the informtion away for later.

"Your welcome, Sir." green eyed woman said as she gets up from the chair in front of the desk.

The kinght sees a simple cross with a celtic knot in the middle of it, hanging down from the younger woman's neck. The icy blue eyes of the leader of Hellsing wonders how she missed the necklace before, as the woman leaves her dimly lit office. Alucard walks out of the shadows of the office and look at his Master with a knowing smile that she rarely sees. It is different from his normal grin that scare most people. The young halfling is right, but he likes to be called the No-Life King. The woman wearing glasses sees her monster with a different smile, like to say without words that Rose is right. Then he dissapper back into the shadows without a word. Which is odd of him, and she wonders what is going through his undead mind.

Meanwhile Rose is in her room and finishing putting up barriers all her room and bathroom. So no one would harm or annoy anyone inside. Her magic is different then most of beings, in the way that any tech still works around her. It is due to the cross around her neck. She looks at the clock on her nightstand and sees that the night is still young. So the young woman change into a black halter top and a long, flowly, white shrot. She pull her red hair out of the pontytail and it falls into soft waves. Then she picks up her Ipod and it speckers as she walks out of the room.

After an hour Rose finds a disused ballroom with dust covering the white sheets that procet the furncter in the room. She place the Ipod and speakers on a baby grand panio covered in a white sheet. With a whisper and holding her hands out, balls of soft yellow that gives out light like a candles would. Then dark green eyed woman turns on the music to shuffle. She starts to dance to the music that moves through the air. The music that is on her Ipod is a mix of little bit everything. If she likes a song it is on it. Dancing helps her to forget her missions and makes her to feel like a normal person.

A new song starts to with a dark opening with a male singer. She starts to waltz to it, likes she has a partener in her arms. Rose is so lost in the music she didn't feel anyone come into the ballroom. Hidden in the shadows is a being with black hair that rarely stay the same leagth in any moment at a time. He looks on to see the redhead dancing lost in the music that is playing from a small box. Alucard heard music coming from somewhere and knows that it is not the Police Girl's doing. As least this woman plays better music then the nosie that his flegling calls music. He can sees how graceful she moves and it lets him how she moves like that in battle.

Her walls to her mind is down and it is easy to see what is going on. Alucard sees that she is dancing with a shadowy man with glowing red eyes. It is an odd dance partener for someone is a hunter of vampires, even if it is a figment of her mind. The way she is dancing, reminds him of all the woman in is his past. When the song ends, she bows lightly to the figment of her mind. Then another song starts to play and a woman is singing gently. He don't like most modern music but something about this one he don't mind. The music fits how she is looking in the soft light. The vampire looks into her mind to find a memory. A little girl with lighter shade of red hair dancing in the twilight with a man with dark brown hair that is close to black and red eyes to this song.

When he moves out of her mind to see a sad smile on her face. Alucard knows it has something to do with the man in the memory of Rose. "It is good dancing with you, Daddy." she said softly as the song ends. Rose wipes away her tears that barely hidden in her eyes. She turn off the music and the wave of her hand the balls of light dissapper. The ballroom returns to the darkness of the night. The much older vampire left before the song finished, because something about her that makes thinks of things that he will never have again. He don't like the feeling that gives him.

Rose leaves the ballroom and walks to her room. Never knowing that someone seen a part of herself that hids away from the world and work. She doesn't know that Alucard is thinking of things that he haven't thought of for years because of her.

(I am sorry about not updating. -hugs and cookies-)


End file.
